


Moments.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Wordcount: 100-500, tiny moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: She didn’t want a relationship or a marriage, Leanne wanted small moments, happy, loving moments that made up the rest of her life.





	Moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Not written Code Black for a while, but I wrote this in the middle of the night listening to the rain, hopefully it doesn't suck. It is super short!

Leanne Rorish had learnt that relationships were not in her life plan after losing everything. 

She assumed it was because she was still so broken, mentally, physically, emotional, even spiritually at this point in time. Relationships seemed to be too much for her, the constant expectations of love, comfort, and commitment that she couldn’t give. 

That being said, she didn’t mind the relationship she’d been in since her husband died. All of them nice men, all of them loved her, showed her affection and a good time. She had enjoyed herself, but it wasn’t made to last.

Maybe she tried to be in a relationship because it made her happy? Or maybe because to everyone on the outside she seemed happy, healed, better, more human?

Jesse had said that relationships made her healthy. Not that she believed it.

Looking up from the paperwork in front of her, she smiled at the nurses who stood around her, before catching the eye of the other doctor on call.

“Everything okay, Dr Rorish?”

“Everything’s okay, Dr Willis.” She replied, watching him as he moved passed her, his hand gently moving across her back before he disappeared into centre stage.

It was in that moment that she realised that was what she wanted. 

Moments. 

She didn’t want a relationship or a marriage, Leanne wanted small moments, happy, loving moments that made up the rest of her life. 

She wanted moments with him, the man who didn’t label them, the man who made her smile, laugh, cry, who made her feel so many emotions, who made her feel so safe. 

Ethan didn’t make her feel like she needed to commit, like she needed to constantly try, like she needed to change herself into this loving girlfriend or happy house wife.

Ethan made her happy. Happy in moments, tiny moments lasting only seconds, that Leanne would cherish for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, hopefully!!


End file.
